Peeks
by Wilted Paper Flowers
Summary: The first time she peeked at him, he glared at her. The tenth time, she found herself falling irreversibly in love with him.


**Title: Ten Peeks**

**By: everlastingxwish**

**Summary: The first time she peeked at him, he glared at her. The tenth time, she found herself falling irreversibly in love with him.**

**A/N: Came to me randomly, and is rather drabble-ish. It's my first try at this type of format, and I tried to make these in chronological order according to episode. The topics of each little section are completely nonsensical and don't connect nicely, I know… But I'm actually quite proud of it, so review! (:**

_one: glare_

The first time she peeked at him was on his first day of school. Nothing too special, she supposed. Nothing out of the ordinary…In fact, he looked rather nice, if not a bit tense…

All those thoughts flew out the window as he turned his eyes on her, and glared. Terrified, she didn't peek at him again for a long long time.

_two: amber_

The second time she dared to peek at him, it was in rather close range—so close that she could only see amber—his eyes, unguarded and non-glare-y. She immediately turned away, intimidated by his presence next to her. And for fear that he would see her looking at him.

_three: anger_

The third time she peeked at him without him noticing was almost out of habit. Although she wasn't quite as skillful at looking at him secretly, she was getting there. She giggled as Kero bit Syaoran's finger and amber eyes flared with anger. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Meiling glaring at her—and she snapped her eyes back to the staff in her hands demurely. _Caught again._

_four: wish_

The fourth peek, neither Meiling nor Syaoran notice her, because they're too busy in their concern for each other to see the Cardcaptor staring in jealousy. She wishes Syaoran would act concerned for _her_.

_five: pink_

He doesn't like pink, she knows—but on her fifth peek (she absentmindedly notes that it is rather stupid to count how many times she has successfully peeked), she notes that pink looks rather nice on him when it's splayed on his cheeks and he's…_blushing_?

_six: jumpy_

The sixth time she peeks after capturing a card, she feels smug. She no longer feels intimidated whenever she's around him, and she doesn't feel jumpy when she peeks at him successfully every time, even though he's a master of the martial arts and is very aware of the movements around him.She celebrates her success with a mystified but happy Kero that night by pigging out on caramel pudding.

_seven: smile_

She turns to take a look at him, and…he's _smiling_. She basks in its warmth for a moment, reveling in the fact that it's in the presence of _her_, and no one else. And when he realizes that she's staring, she doesn't turn away—she smiles back. He then turns red.

_eight: flutter_

Something in her chest (her heart) flutters when she peeks at him next. He looks so…(she can't find a word for it), as he stands there, and she has to restrain the urge to sneak up behind him and hug him. She snaps out of her daydream when he turns to look at her inquiringly, and she quickly turns her attention back to her math problems. _Now…what was thirteen times fifteen again?_

_nine: sakura_

The _sakura_ are falling, and she relishes in the soft pink petals brushing against her cheek, and catches one neatly in her palm. Seeing him standing in the rain of flowers—_her_ flowers—her eyes widen in realization, and she feels her heart skip a beat…and it's only the ninth peek.

_ten: forever_

By the tenth peek, she found herself falling irreversibly in love with him. It's not like she intended to. It was far from plan—not that she had one in the first place; but now that all the Clow Cards were caught, all she wanted to do was stay with him…forever.

_Ne, ne—S-syaoran-kun?_

_Aishiteru. _

_I love you._

**A/N; Review! Review! I tried to make it all Sakura-y…And remember…these are _peeks_. Secret little looks that Sakura takes when she thinks Syaoran's not looking…**

**I did spend a reasonably long time slaving away on this, so be sure to drop a review! (:**


End file.
